


One more miracle

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both, Remus and reader, take part in the Battle of Hogwarts and after it’s over have their own reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more miracle

You took deep breath and exhaled slowly. Only a minute ago you were convinced you were prepared for anything what might come, but that was before their spells hit the dome created by protection spells. It would not take long before Deatheaters and Voldemort would have access to the school.

“I will go with Professor Flitwick on the higher towers. We’ll take older students with us,” a familiar, deep voice whispered to your ear and you turned around to face its owner. You nodded.

“I will stay here. And Remus,” he cocked an eyebrow when you called his name quietly, “I need you to come back to me, understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said with a little smile and, despite fear you were feeling, you smiled back. The two of you shared a moment, simply looking into each other’s eyes. You didn’t need words, Remus and you understood one another without them. His gaze told you everything you needed – that he loved you, adored you, that you were a part of his soul just as he was a part of yours.

A slightly scolding cough brought you back to reality and you looked over your shoulder to see Professor McGonagall with a smirk.

“I believe you two will have time for that later. We have more urgent matter in hand now.”

You felt your cheeks heating with a blush, but Remus gave you a wink and followed Professor Flitwick upstairs, shooting you one last look before he disappeared. You tried your best to prevent concern about him from breaking your focus on the battle, but it was there – a small worry stuck to your heart.

“Now, ladies. Let’s win this war,” Professor McGonagall said encouragingly but you heard a hint of dread and uncertainty in her voice, the feelings that dominated every single one of you.

Still, you braced yourselves for whatever was about to happen.

_______

It was hell on earth. It was nothing you were prepared for, nothing you expected. You were scared to the bone, yet when it came to protecting the youngest – you fought fiercely and never hesitated. You were fighting for their future, for a better world for them.

You were carrying a girl with wounded leg to the Great Hall, where injured and dead were being brought to. You could not believe it, but it was over.

Harry Potter managed to defeat the Dark Lord and, even if you had seen it with your own eyes, you had hard time with acknowledging it. You were aware the battle lasted long, yet you felt as if it was no longer than an hour. The adrenaline was still rushing through your veins, making your senses heightened.

You gently sat the girl down next to other injured students, asking them if there was anything they needed at the moment. They all refused. Apparently what they were waiting for was just a moment of peace.

There were people running about the place, screaming and crying, and your heart broke a little when you saw just how much of them did not survive the battle. It broke even more when you realized that you needed to look for Remus and that he might be among the deceased.

Letting out a shaky breath you began walking, slowly and cautiously, glancing at the victims. Breathing harder and harder with every step, you reached a place when your friends were gathered around the Weasley family.

“Who?” you asked Hermione, who was standing with her back at the rest, sobbing quietly. She lifted her tears-filled eyes and sniffed.

“Fred,” she took a calming breath, “and I haven’t seen Professor Lupin anywhere here, if that’s comforting.”

“A little bit, yes,” you said barely louder than a whisper, hoping that the reason why Remus was not there was that he was still helping, he was still busy. You wouldn’t stand it if he was dead.

You wrapped your arm around Hermione’s shoulder, rubbing her arm as she was crying out her grief. You wiped your own tears with the back of your palm, deciding that you would let them stream, yes, but only when no one would be there to see you. Now, you had to be strong.

You had been soothing her for some time longer, offering a shoulder to cry on for Ginny as well. Every now and then you were turning your head to look at newcomers, praying that Remus was amongst them. Minutes passed by and he still wasn’t there, making a sick feeling grew in your stomach. You were on the verge on giving in to panic and despair.

But then, a miracle happened. You heard his voice, loud, strong and clear, calling your name. It was getting closer and closer and the girls let go of you and pushed you gently to run to him.

“Y/N!”

“Remus!” you called as you darted through the people and when you finally set your eyes on him, your knees almost gave in. He was alive. With blood on his clothes and few scratches on his face, but well and breathing and you eagerly jumped into his open arms, throwing yours around his neck.

“You’re alive, Remus,” you panted, burying your face into his neck and breathing in his scent.

“I’m here, Y/N, I’m here,” he assured, tightening his embrace around you. You just stood there, holding onto each other for dear life, for a moment forgetting about the tragedy around you.

“Take me somewhere else,” you asked, pulling back from Remus’ arms and he simply nodded, taking your hand in his.

“My old dormitory is all clear. I was sent to check it,” he explained as the two of you climbed the stairs, you following his lead. It didn’t take you long, considering how much hurry you were in. You didn’t mind students and teachers passing you by, you didn’t stop when someone called you or Remus.

You had a destination and soon, you reached it. Remus closed the door behind him as you entered the room, immediately shimming out of your jacket and sweater.

He was in front of you in one long step, crashing his lips into yours. You responded in kind, moving your lips fervently against his as you disrobed him, almost ripping his clothes. He was not far behind you as you noticed more and more of your garments hitting the floor.

Once you were out of your clothes, Remus began roaming your body, stroking your skin with his fingertips, tracing lines from your hips up to your stomach and breasts. His lips left yours to travel onto your neck. You titled your head back to grant him better access and gripped onto his shoulders as your body began to shiver from the tingling anticipation.

Remus pushed you delicately back, where the bed was placed and when you hit it with the backs of your knees, you let him laid you on it and spread your legs further for him to settle between them more comfortable.

When he hovered over you and attached his lips to yours once again, you tangled your fingers into his hair and rolled your hips against his hard on, giving him an encouragement to continue.

He was fast to fulfill your wish as he pushed into you slowly, not for a moment leaving your lips. He swallowed your moan and began to move in and out of you, after you showed that you were ready. His pace was almost leisure as he rocked his hips in an unhurried pace of deep thrusts, but it was exactly how you wanted it. You wanted to feel him, unrushed by anything,  unthreatened and fully aware of each other’s presence.      

You broke the kiss to trace a line across his jaw and you heard him grunt from the back of his throat, a sound that always had you quivering. You tenderly raked your fingers across his back and Remus’ hips jerked forward only to quicken his pumps slightly.

You rolled your head back when the knot in your lower abdomen started to undo itself and Remus lowered his head to kiss your breasts. When he suckled on your nipple, you shuddered and with one more push, you came undone, his name a chant on your lips as orgasm washed through you.

Remus joined you in next moment, moaning your name into your skin as he spent himself deep inside you. The two of were panting heavily; you were running your fingers through his messy hair and he was stroking your sides, showering your collarbone and neck with sweet kisses.

Both of you were oblivious to everything outside that door, lost in one another and that moment.

You had never felt more alive.


End file.
